Sayo's Love Triangle
by hyprd
Summary: why did i do this
1. Chapter 1

A.N ~ second part w/ Nyrox coming soontm, first time doing this and i wrote it in 10 mins. enjoy (or not.)

Seoul, South Korea.

Sayonara-bye walks into his house, finally home after his tiring job at the local laundrette. The lighting is dim but he sees the TV playing in his bedroom, he decides to check it, knowing full well his sexy lover Pyonta would be waiting for him. Pyon is surprised as Sayo pops his head out, "Sayo-chan!, you scared me!" Sayo began to formulate a reply but he sees the quikcly wiped away tears from Pyon's face. Pyon realises that Sayo realises and suddenly averts his gaze away from Sayo. Sayo says "Pyon-chan I can read you like a Miss You DT NF, what is wrong?"  
>Pyonta replies in a hushed and sobbing tone, "I can't singetap 260 BPM anymore Sayo!, I'm a failure, a fuck-up. I can't show my face in Japan anymore with such dishonour to my fellow JP osu! players." Pyonta begins to undeniably cry on the bed and the TV noises is drowned out by it.<p>

Sayo says in a caring and peaceful tone "Don't worry Pyonta, I can teach you how to singetap faster than 260 BPM, I learn from Cookiezi." Pyon replies "Will I be able to read like WubWoofWolf?"  
>Sayo without hesiatation in his voice and body grabs Pyon by the arms and whispers into his ear, "better than WWW."And with that, Sayo ripped off Pyon's shirt to reveal his ripped korean body. Pyon's surprise reaction is ignored by the groaning of Sayo, yearning to see more of Pyonta's sexy k-body. Pyonta began to blush redder than a Cherry MX Red. This grew Sayo a smile on his face as he flipped his cute partner over and speaking softly into his ear "300 BPM."<p>

Without a moments pause Sayo thrusts his 15" Cintiq Stylus into the recieving hole of Pyonta. Pyonta let out a short gasp however it was quickly quashed by Sayo placing his hand over Pyon's mouth, the petite but ripped Korean was left with nothing but to learn Sayo's technique. "A-a-ahh Sayo-chan please you're gonna break my switches!" But Sayo has no care for the moanings of Pyon, he replies "Now time for Hard Rock." With this sentence Sayo plunges deeper, widening the tablet area of Pyonta tenfold.

Pyonta's at breaking point, gasping for air, Sayo proudly announces "Pyon, here comes the deathstream..." Pyon doesn't know what to do but lets the actuation force of Sayo's massive stylus. "200 BPM...300BPM...400BPM, SAYO-CHAAAAAN!" screams Pyonta as he's forced to withstand Sayo's 500BPM deathstream.

Sayo, letting out a exhasutive sigh pulls out and collapses beside his lover. Embracing each other tightly, Pyonta waveringly says "Nyrox is coming to Korea" and they both fall under the night. 


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**A.N ~ SORRY NO LEWD IN THIS CHAPTER, NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE ~**

**The point of this chapter is to add a bit of story and overall create a more sincere viewpoint and writing style. Looking back on my first chapter I'd agree that a lot was crudely written and on-the-spot word choice. I wanted to try and see if this writing style looks good written down aswell.**

**From now on I'm gonna try to be more developed and descriptive because it's easier for me to write. My intention for the rest of this fic is to develop 2 chapters per week, one which is more centralized on the story elements (filler bullshit) which I will gradually work on that over the weekday, and to have the NSFW/lewd stuff done over the weekend. My weekday schedule is pretty hectic with stuff (on top of laziness) so whether or not I stick to this timetable I'm not sure.**

**If you have any queries message me on osu! hyprd or user/ryford .**

**Sayonara for now ~**

Buzzer broadcasts; "we will now be arriving at the target destination." About time, in between a 5 hour layover and a 7 hour flight after, much sleep wasn't to be found. Ultimately what made nyrox hate the flight more than he should of was the noise. The noise wouldn't escape anywhere you went at any time. Chatter…chatter…the constant chatter even in the veil of the night was too much for the tablet wielding virtuoso.

There wasn't much to do on the plane, you either looked out into the dreamy clouds or watched whatever child-pandering film was playing in the background. The air was always stuffy and rife with repulsion, the whole 9 yards was inside this plane, stinking it until it became hard to breathe. Children running past, children crying, children dropping food, it wasn't somewhere you'd want to be. Children being children was while not uncomfortable, became unsettling for nyrox as he mellowed out to some cloud gazing.

The clouds however shortly turned to strains of life and land as turbulence kicked in hard. Scramblings on the plane shortly saw the return of order to the seating aisles, but it never removed the noise. Traction was quickly gained on the ground and the steel wings had found rest atop terra-firma.

People started preparing for plane departure, packing the loose items and looking around, waiting for the speaker to announce it is safe to leave. Nyrox paid little mind to the situation until the buzzer alarmed his senses. "It is now safe to undo your seatbelts and make way towards the front of the plane." "Great", he thought to himself as the blonde haired prettyboy looked as if he'd completed the gauntlet of death with his stiff posture and messed hair coupled with the tired-looking expression he wore so well on the whole flight.

He got up after the crowd had dissipated, thanked the attendants for his patronage and wandered out into the arrival lounge. The place was loaded with people, more people than he thought. The noise was even more obnoxious than before and it pained the already dulled senses running through his body. "So troll" he says as he wanders aimlessly, looking for sight of his beloved Sayo.

He walked into the book store located inside the Airport and casually browsed through the selection, knowing full well he couldn't read an ounce of Hangul. Bored with this minimal dealing, he walked out to find someone who stood leaned against the pillar opposite of the store, hand in pocket, staring out into the arrivals lounge. He knew it had to be him and with that, he approaches the young and fresh faced Korean and catches his attention sharply with "S-Sayo?" The Korean only replied with a smile, and hugged the messy and disorderly nyrox until time stopped them. As they walked out together they caught the eye of a few keen onlookers, snickering and bantering until the duo's departure.


End file.
